Black Wind
by KillaNinjaSheep
Summary: Its been a month since the defeat of pitch and Jack and the guardians are sure he wont be returning anytime soon, but when children are plagued by strange dangerous nightmares, the guardians assume the worse. -plenty of violence for our good friend jack-


_**-well**** here we are my very first fan fiction ever hope you enjoy-**_

**-BLACK WIND-**

**Chapter One: what if **

Jack Frost, with a smile stretching across his face twirled and spun in the air, dancing with the wind as it willfully carried him. The boys striking blue eyes filled with excitement as he let a soft coo of joy escape his pale lips before willing the wind to take him up. The wind who seemed just as gleefully and excited as jack himself happily propelled the frostling up shooting him through the sky kicking up freshly fallen snow in its wake.

Jack, straightening his body like a missile, allowed the wind to take him higher and higher, faster and faster. The wind whipped at his face its icy cold chill causing a slight sting, but jack could hardly care he had done this many of times him and his wind _playing,_ not to mention he was a frost spirit he was used to being chilly. As he soared into the sky he let his eyelids close allowing the wind to take him as high as it wanted the sensation and sound of the winds calming him. The feeling was almost in a way _relaxing _to jack the frostling felt so at ease, so _safe_ among his wind, it was his friend and had been his only companion for almost 300 years.

It was always with him and always would be. they shared a _connection_ something no one else would be able to understand and even jack himself couldn't really explain. His wind, it was a part of him and without it...well jack didn't really want to imagine it. Jacks thoughts were interrupted by a sudden light beaming in under his eye lids. he smiled softly knowing without even opening his eyes that the wind had carried him up above his thick snow clouds and into the last few rays of the setting sun. The frostling lifted his eye lids slowly as to not be blinded by the suns gleam.

As soon as the boys eyes adjusted he twisted around to gaze upon the view his wind had taken him to see and it was just as miraculous and beautiful (if not more) then he had imagined. The sun set painted the sky a dazzling red and pink that blended outwards fading more and more the farther away from the sun he looked. behind him the warm sunset colors vanished revealing the deep blue of the incoming nightfall where the first few stars sparkled their way into view. he could already feel the cold chill of a winter night setting in as he watched the last tip of the sun vanish over the horizon its last few golden rays peaking in and out through his thick snow clouds.

Clouds that were filled, and practically ready to burst, with jacks wonderful snow, snow that was soon to descend upon the small town of burgess. Realization hit jack as he remembered he still had a job to do down below "shoot" he shouted face palming his forehead "we need to get going". Griping his staff the boys eyes looked out to his invisible companion a mischievous smirk adorning his pale face. "drop me" the boy said without a hint of fear or hesitation. The wind reluctant to just _drop_ its ice child lingered for a moment, but couldn't refuse the boys will and unwillingly released its grip.

The boy held no fear as he began plummeting, faster and faster bursting through the clouds the wind following close behind. the closer the boy got to the ground the ever more present his wind became swirling around him protectively. every now and then the wind would blow across his face warning the boy of the nearing floor and almost pleading for him to slow down, but the boy merely closed his eyes. Jack knew the wind would never allow any physical harm to befall him if anything his wind was _over protective._ so as he continued to fall jack knew the wind would catch him even if he didn't will it to.

Jack knew this because many times he had tried to end his life this way, by plummeting to his death. he felt it was a befitting way for him to die, he couldn't freeze to death cause that was his first choice, and he was to afraid to ever cut himself or anything of that sort. so he thought death by free fall sounded pretty good, but no matter how many times he tried the wind would always catch him. No matter how much he protested or yelled or even begged the wind, it still always caught him, and the boy couldn't feel more grateful for it now. if he had succeeded in ending his life he never would have met the guardians nor became one himself, he never would have meet Jamie or gained believers, he wouldn't have been there to protect the children when pitch attacked. so yes he was extremely grateful his wind was always there to catch him.

so now as he fell he knew without him even asking or willing it the wind would save him "you'll catch me" he breathed "you always catch me" the wind as if on cue immediately rushed in encircling the boy in its embrace before almost affectionately cradling him just a few feet from the ground Jacks eyes shot open a grin stretching practically from ear to ear uncontrollably appeared on his lips. "see" the boy mused "I knew u would catch me..._But_" he gulped " you cut it just a..._little_ close don't you think" he said staring at the uncomfortably close soil lightly coated in freshly falling snow beneath him. The wind flowed gently across Jacks face just enough to rustle the boy's hair fondly. Jack just smiled a small chuckle escaping his lips "yeah yeah I know never doubt you" he said rolling his eyes before the wind softly lowered the frostling to the ground. "well" jack breathed, looking around and tossing his staff between his hands "we've got a lot of work to do". With that said the boy zipped forward skating across the street his staff trailing behind him leaving snow and ice in its wake. He swerved and drifted down every street and every side-walk making sure to evenly coat everything with just the perfect amount of frost. Not too much to where it would be dangerous for people to venture out but enough so that they would have to slow down and take it easy.

Jack liked the idea of slowing people down, it always seemed like everyone around him was in such a hurry. even the other guardians were constantly rushing around trying to get work done but Jack he liked to slow down and enjoy the world around him. He felt like so many people missed out on that joy. Of course icing the streets and sidewalks only made people slow down more for safety reasons than to enjoy the world but jack still felt it helped. Once he felt the streets had been fully finished he moved onto the houses stopping at each one and personally putting in his own special touches. On every window he uniquely painted with beautiful frosty designs and on every gutter he put perfectly shaped icicles. He repeated this to every house before stopping in front of one home in particular, Jamie's. Jack always spent extra time and put in extra effort for Jamie's home, The boy held a very special place in jack's heart as his first believer. Jack quietly floated up to Jamie's window landing gracefully on his windowsill.

He smiled fondly as he gazed through the already frosting window towards a sleeping Jamie. The boy was curled tightly snuggling under his warm covers, the smile of a good dream adorned his face. Jack, placing one of his hands gently on the window, watched with excitement as frost swirled out spreading across the glass. He closed his eyes willing the frost to form the whimsical design pictured in his mind. The frostling always frosted Jamie's window with a special picture one that Jamie would know and would smile brightly upon seeing in the morning. It was a design that had a memento to each guardian a Christmas tree for North, an Easter egg for Bunnymund, A tooth or Toothiana, and a smiling sun for sandy. each were placed in each corner of the window and in the middle a snowflake for jack himself. removing his hand he smiled warmly at his design watching as the frost naturally began to spiral around the pictures connecting them all together.

Now finished with his work Jack took one last look into Jamie's room "keep on believing Jamie" jack whispered fondly before he leaped from the window the wind catching him immediately. suddenly brightly hewed astral lights burst across the sky startling jack. he knew it was a summons from north to all the guardians but it was so unexpected. it had been merely 1 month since the defeat of pitch and jack was sure he didn't have his power back yet not after what they did not him but he knew he couldn't be positive. just the thought of pitch possibly returning already put jack on edge but as important as jack knew a summons was he felt reluctant to go. since the defeat of pitch jack had been avoiding the other guardians. after so many years alone the boy finally had what he longed for...a family but He was constantly plagued by _what ifs. ___

what if he lost them  
_what if_ he disappointed them  
_what if_ they realized he was useless  
_what if_ once they got to know him they wouldn't like him anymore  
_what if, what if, what if._

what if he ended up alone again

he was so haunted by these thoughts that he assumed it to be a good idea to avoid them, to ignore their invitations to visit, to hide when them came to visit him. In his mind if he avoided the guardians then none of those what ifs could ever have the possibility of happening and it could stay forever in his mind that the guardian cared about him and that they were his family but he knew that there was no avoiding this summons, especially now that he was a newly minted guardian sworn to protect the fun in children. so reluctantly the boy flew off in the direction of the santoff claussen, 'just one meeting' he thought 'I can get through one meeting' but even as the boy tried to keep his mind clean those what ifs still clung to the back of his mind. one in particular invaded his mind and hung heavily in the boys chest stirring up uncomfortable nerves and anxieties making this ever more a trial for the boy.

_what if they mean to take away his guardianship  
_

**-well there you have it first chapter done took me well...FOREVER! I wrote and rewrote this sooooo many times and honestly im still not happy with it but I hope you guys like it. feel free to review and perhaps give me some much needed advice and feed back. oh and don't worry there is good stuff soon to come I plan on making this pretty bloody and violent and well all that wonderful stuff ^_^**


End file.
